<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Jaydick】Karma is a bitch by ballercat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552943">【Jaydick】Karma is a bitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat'>ballercat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*开个新坑。21带崽的普通人au。含部分狗血元素。</p><p>*杰森有纹身有孔（很多）</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*开个新坑。21带崽的普通人au。含部分狗血元素。</p><p>*杰森有纹身有孔（很多）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00．</p><p>迪克和加斯约了周六去陪他继续完成他的新纹身。加斯知道迪克最近被工作逼得紧，周六不肯加班，想找个空当喘口气。好在加斯算是迪克多年社交圈的固定成员，布鲁斯在见过他无数次后终于把他列入了白名单。</p><p>他不是本地人，高三从加州搬到新泽西认识了迪克，半辈子都在想念西海岸的阳光、沙滩和海浪，现在也是个冲浪运动员兼职教练。迪克说他十有八九是出生在海里的，离开水三个小时之内就会干死，为了证明他观点的正确性，加斯在两个月前开始把大海纹在自己身上。</p><p>纹身店也是迪克介绍的，在湾区一条老商街的二楼。他看上去甚至和老板都有点熟悉——虽然——显而易见地——理查德·格雷森身上不可能出现任何不可擦洗的图案，除非他想被布鲁斯杀死。</p><p>加斯到的时候迪克还没来，发消息没回，估计又被绊住了。他习以为常地从一楼旧书店左侧的小楼梯上去。纹身店老板和他女友一起经营，两人的发色就和店名“Red”一样直白利落，见到他进门，在接待台修指甲的科莉冲他打招呼。</p><p>“加斯吗？”老板的声音从里面一个小隔间传来：“等我一下！”</p><p>“没事。”加斯在靠墙沙发上坐下来，他瞥到门口角落有辆儿童推车，科莉端咖啡给他时随口搭讪：“你们有孩子？还是客人的？”</p><p>“都不是，”科莉笑起来，她一张线条立体精致的面孔十分炫目：“我还没想好要不要，但罗伊喜欢小孩。”</p><p>然后他就看到一个大概巴掌大的小男孩摇摇晃晃走出来，一本正经地努力迈着小短腿，皱巴巴的脸蛋憋得通红但愣是没有哭出声。他套着一件绿色小T恤——上面印了个朝天的箭头标志，小小年纪就有了不浅的眼窝，衬得他那双翠色的眼睛很是独特。</p><p>“达米安！”一个男人跟在后面急切地冲出来，两步就超过了那孩子，弯腰将他捞进怀里抱住。男孩在他胳膊里挣扎了两下，愤怒地蜷缩了起来仿佛受了天大的委屈。他到底还是哭了，只是依然没有什么声音，从那男人安慰性拍抚他的动作才能看出来。</p><p>科莉用视线询问是否需要帮忙，得到否认答案后才向加斯说：“抱歉，出了点小状况。”</p><p>加斯一边大度地摆手一边打量那个陌生人——个子很高，大概得超过六英尺，简单的黑色无袖衫下面露出无比结实的肌肉线条，苍白的皮肤上布满了各种样式奇诡的花纹，从手背一直漫布到颈部。加斯猜测两片薄薄的布料下必定也没有幸免。当他走过来表示歉意时，加斯才发现他的脸更是惊人——惊人地英俊和年轻，以及惊人数量的孔洞——左边眉骨上两颗闪亮的眉钉，右侧鼻翼和下唇下方又各有一个，更别提耳廓上的那些了。</p><p>加斯相当能明白那些为了追求个性或者美丽而打孔的选择，但到达这个数量之后已经进入了他感到无法理解的领域。</p><p>孩子的脾性来去如风，男人熟练地把轻拍改为上下抚摸时，那小东西已然只剩下小小的抽噎了：“这是我第一天带他来上班，他对环境感到陌生。”</p><p>坐回前台的科莉顺势介绍了一下：“杰森，他是我们的新纹身师，设计图案也没问题。”</p><p>加斯看着那人凌乱的黑发和被染白的刘海——在发根衔接处渐变为一种沧桑的灰色，就像男人给他的感觉一样矛盾。</p><p>“很可爱，你儿子？”加斯说。</p><p>这时候店门又被推开了，他的终身损友急急忙忙地冲进来，脸上还挂着汗珠：“别急着开始！我们说好不错过第一针的！”</p><p>“是的，他是我儿子。”杰森回答他，但已经转向新来的人了。</p><p>迪克正巧直直和他撞了个照面，在看清对方后，难以掩饰的惊讶从他那双蓝眼睛里满溢而出。</p><p>“……杰森？”足足有半分钟，他才不太确定地问道。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>迪克着实没想到还能再见到杰森。</p><p>最初的一股震惊过去后——出于各种原因，他确实是想和杰森多聊几句的。他大概有足一整吨的问题想问他，但很快店里就来了客人。杰森进了最里面的工作隔间，纹身枪轻微的嗡嗡声始终未歇，一直到罗伊完成加斯今天的部分都没再出现。迪克猜想对方可能并不像他那样对于这场重逢激动不已——他甚至有那么一瞬间以为杰森都没有认出自己。</p><p>“格雷森。”那个现在已然大了他一整圈的学弟在怔愣片刻后朝他点点头，目光平静地轻声致意时，他才发现他怀里的男孩看上去已经睡着了。杰森大步路过他走到门旁的推车前，小心且稳重地将他儿子慢慢放进车斗中并仔细地盖上毯子，最后拉过了遮阳顶篷。他和出来看热闹的罗伊打了个招呼，便将车子推进了后头的员工休息室。他喊他格雷森，当然了，因为迪克的朋友都会喊他迪克。</p><p>迪克目瞪口呆地围观了全程，意识到杰森绝非是偶尔顺手带带孩子那么简单。虽然一个幼儿和一个高大的纹身男在一起有几分好笑，但那个场面几乎是温馨且动人的。</p><p>而他也完全猜想不到有谁……有哪位幸运的女性和她的后代能够拥有杰森·托德如此细心的关怀与照顾，想来一定是感情极好。</p><p>看来他也总算是安定下来了，还有了个家庭。迪克憾然又欣慰地想，反倒是自己这么多年来分分合合没个定数。</p><p> </p><p>“不，我非常确定他以前没有那么……朋克。”半小时后的餐厅里，迪克艰难地向他的朋友解释：“他在学校很安静，甚至有点太过安静了，但成绩一直很好。我记得他很喜欢文学，经常在图书馆待着。”</p><p>加斯举着小臂打量他新做的那块纹身——虽然微微红肿的皮肤被包在一层层的保护膜之下，但不妨碍他反复看个不停：“无法想象。”</p><p>“我也是，”迪克还在兀自喋喋不休地感慨着：“他在你转学进来之前就离开了，突然离开的，没人知道他究竟去了哪儿，仿佛就这么凭空消失了。”</p><p>“然后过了十年又出现了，浑身打洞打得像是个喷水壶，把自己的身体当画板，并且还带着一个不到两岁的儿子。”加斯扔出结论：“世事真奇妙。”</p><p>“是啊，”迪克语义不明地喃喃：“确实难以相信他会那么早结婚生子。那些纹身……”他突然顿住话头。</p><p>这回加斯终于愿意把手放下来了，有点迷惑地问：“他变化那么大，你是怎么一眼认出来的？而且我记得你在学校应该很忙才是，忙着组织社会活动和各种比赛，后来又是学生会主席。但那个纹身师听上去并不热衷于这些。”</p><p>迪克开始闷头折磨餐盘里的柠檬烤鲈鱼：“他……一直都很特别。”过了好久他才说，结果讲完这句又变得一言不发了。</p><p>加斯末了不置可否地耸了耸肩。</p><p> </p><p>杰森是挺特别的。当年就算个子和身材远没那么厉害，身上也没有那么多让人心惊肉跳的纹身和穿孔，但他依然很让人难忘——即便是迪克个人一厢情愿的看法也就这样了。其实加斯说得没错，高中里他跟杰森的圈子压根不重叠，各自扩个三倍也叠不到一起——前提是杰森有社交圈的话，何况他还小他一届。课程教室不一样，储物柜隔了几十排，迪克是朵各处飞舞的交际花，杰森每天和人说话都数字数。</p><p>一次生物小考前迪克带着女友去图书馆看书补习——叫玛丽莲还是玛丽安娜来着——当时坐在他们隔一张书桌对面的是个体格瘦削的陌生男生，全程眼皮不抬地看一本阿尔贝·加缪的《局外人》，只有翻书时才会动一下胳膊。一切都很完美，直到几个迪克同级的傻瓜闯进了图书馆——他们是前几日闯祸被罚整理书籍分类的小混球，但是迪克认为这更像是对于图书馆的惩罚。</p><p>于是事情的发展就很容易想象了，当那些家伙开始用书本和写分类卡的记号笔作为剑和盾牌相互打斗，迪克甚至意识到他们连笔帽都没套上，他瞄了眼远处被缠住的图书管理员，叹了口气打算站起来。但对面的男生比他更快，合上书起身走过去时脸上带着一种安静的愤怒——那不算一张帅气的脸，迪克认为五官有些太锋利了，和他还没长开的面廓不太相配。但不知怎的他就是移不开目光，所以在他们的冲突即将升级为一场恶性斗殴前，迪克发现自己挡在两拨人之间。</p><p>然后他狠狠挨了一拳。好家伙。</p><p>“……你没必要这么做。”</p><p>杰森——很好现在他知道这个“局外人”男孩的名字了，此刻正在校医室的水池前清洗脸上的油性笔墨迹。</p><p>迪克鼻子里塞着团棉花，说话声音在脑子里回声似得作响，但不妨碍他挥着手里的冰袋傻乐：“他们在接下来的半个学期被禁止再进入阅读区了。”</p><p>“格雷森，”杰森怪异地瞥了他一眼：“你真是个怪胎。”</p><p>迪克本想说点什么来反驳这个理论，但他眼尖看到杰森低头时后脑偏长的发尾下有两块淤青，就盘在脖子上，在他白色的皮肤上很是扎眼。先前穿着外套被遮得严实，现在仔细看来他撩起袖管的胳膊上也有几处不自然的旧伤。</p><p>他肯定不是在学校打的架，不然迪克没理由不知道。可他看上去也不像在校外惹是生非的小混混。搞什么，哪个不务正业的小流氓会喜欢荒诞派的法国人？</p><p>布鲁斯可能把他养得很聪明，但布鲁斯显然没教过他怎么迂回而含蓄地对人掏心掏肺或者掏别人心肺。</p><p>“杰森，”他觉得怎么起头都很糟，只有紧张地问：“你……是不是受到虐待了？”</p><p>那男孩看上去就像触了电一样，在龙头前猛然抖了一下伸手捂住自己颈后的伤，这个动作让迪克彻底确定了自己的判断。他蠢蠢地伸手去抓杰森的手腕，试图让他给自己看看伤情。下一秒就被狠狠地挥走了，男孩坚硬嶙峋的腕骨打在他的手上，冰袋嘭地落地。</p><p>“草你妈的，不关你的事。”杰森龇牙冲着他嘶嘶威胁，像只受惊炸毛的小兽：“滚远点，格雷森。”他飞快地套上外套抓起书包，把满心后悔的迪克一个人扔在校医室里。</p><p> </p><p>之后他又撞见杰森几次，甚至其中有两回是迪克刻意去图书馆找他——他过去可从不是这儿的常客。在看到了那些伤痕后他更加完全放不下心来了。他是家里独子，从小到大稍有些磕碰都能让阿尔弗雷德心惊胆战个半天。习惯于被宠爱之后就难以想象他人在困境中的状态了。</p><p>但杰森明显在躲他，走廊或者餐厅对上面，那男孩转身就走。可惜迪克走到哪儿都不会悄无声息，这给杰森制造了跑路的先机。迪克身边总挤着他的朋友，那时候是沃利和加菲尔德，偶尔唐娜心情好也会一起，后来还有加斯。可杰森永远是独自一人，背着他的书包或抱着一摞书闷头来去匆匆，夏天也穿着长袖外套拉链拉到脖子顶端，而迪克现在知道原因了。</p><p>后来他学乖了，一个人去图书馆堵到两次，最近的一次他就站在杰森身后架子边看他半垫着脚把一本《孤独的精确度》塞进两本书之间的空隙里，一边思考很久怎么才能不突兀地开口，但杰森回头看到他那瞬的表情就把他刺痛了。辗转到最后还是被人从后门溜了，杰森显然对图书馆熟悉得不行。迪克有点头疼，可这事关杰森的个人隐私，他也从未对他人透过半个字。</p><p>想出一个更妥当的方法之前，他在学校不远处的小巷里又看到了杰森。那天纯属是意外，学生会为园游会做前期准备，他通常都等到最后一个人离开才走。他和阿福说定了不必来接，从校门口步行到车站搭电车回去。在听到路边的争吵声时迪克停了下来。杰森没有对他说超过十句话，但他确实记得这个声音。</p><p>“……该死！你之前说过没有下回了！”杰森的语调是出人意料的尖利，几乎是嘶哑的，蕴藏着岌岌可危的怒意：“上次给你的那些呢！”</p><p>“别大吵大嚷的，小鬼！”另外的是个成年男子，嗓子好像被搞坏了，发出那种破旧胎漏气的声音：“你又不是不知道我有困难，拉萨路那帮人催起债来简直要了人命——”</p><p>“没有了！再也没有了，我说过不再给钱你。”迪克站在街角商铺雨棚阴影下悄悄探头，看到男孩紧紧抓着自己的背包带子，面对着一个伛偻身子的瘦高男人，他看不清杰森的脸，但能察觉他紧绷颤抖的肩膀。</p><p>“你他妈敢那么跟我说话！”</p><p>“你拿着第一笔钱去买毒品和酒精的时候就该知道会有这天！”</p><p>男人开始推搡他的时候迪克整个人紧张起来，他挖出了手机把拇指移到紧急拨号的报警键上，但他不确定这么做是否正确。搞砸了杰森可能这辈子都不会再和他说半个字了。</p><p>“别废话快拿来，还轮不到你来教训我，”男人骂骂咧咧地去伸手掏杰森的背包袋：“我知道昨天艾森斯给你发了工资，你肯定有多——”</p><p>“操你妈的你跟踪我！？”杰森侧过身像守财宝的龙一样护着背包，发出尖锐的嘶叫：“你怎么敢！！那是我和妈妈的生活费！”</p><p>尝试了几次男人终于耐心告罄了，杰森虽然试图挣扎但到底比对方力气小了一大截，拉扯之下撞上垃圾桶的铁皮盖上发出吓人的响声，背包掉下来东西撒了一地。迪克在这当口像颗小炮弹一样弹了出去——他也不知道自己哪来的勇气和冲动，回过神来时已经横在两人之间。</p><p>“……格雷森？！”杰森看到他，茫然地喊道。</p><p>迪克没瞧他，只是冲向那男人，举起手机让他看到屏幕上的911，手指悬在拨通键上，呼吸间猛地闻到了对方身上浓烈的劣质酒味：“离他远点，先生，”他忽然发现模仿布鲁斯的语气真有那么点意思：“我想警察局不会是个很好过夜的地方。”</p><p>“哪来的？你多管什么闲事？”男人倒真停下来，警惕地瞪着他：“我他妈跟我儿子说话！”</p><p>迪克寸步不让：“没有区别的，先生，”他口吻冷静却咄咄逼人：“警察不会因为你向你未成年的儿子胁迫要钱就对你网开一面，我猜猜你还算拥有他的监护权是吗？”</p><p>杰森的父亲，托德先生——姑且那么认为吧，不知因为醉酒还是难堪而脸色发灰，他嘴里不断低咒着，看样子是放弃了进一步动手的打算，但还不太愿意空手离开。</p><p>迪克感到身后有人拽他，他侧过身看着杰森拍拍外套上的污渍，咬着下唇从背包夹层里摸出两张皱巴巴的纸钞递给他父亲。</p><p>“真是最后一次了，快滚吧。别再来骚扰我和妈妈了。”</p><p>他父亲劈手夺过钱，不甘不愿地踩着歪歪扭扭的步伐走进巷子深处，杰森眼睛里转着羞耻和愤怒的泪水，迪克不知道有多少是自己带来的，他歉疚极了，蹲下身去帮他捡拾地上的东西。一些书本和文具，还有几张绘图纸，上面画着令人无比着迷的图案和纹样。</p><p>“别看了。”杰森一把将纸样从他手里抢走，胡乱和书一起塞进包里。迪克从善如流，毕竟这时候杰森就算赶他走，他也不放心就这么回去。他知道这学弟的自尊心有多强，也终于意识到这份早熟的倔强和沉默从何而来。</p><p>“我不会谢你的，”杰森拎着包站起来，脸上被蹭得灰突突地，眼泪已经干涸了：“你就是个不懂放弃又多管闲事的白痴。”</p><p>“我不是故意见到你和你……呃，父亲，”迪克甚至觉得这都算不上是句骂人的话，但还是解释了一番：“今天学生会在做园游会准备，我走晚了。”他还诚恳地保证道：“我绝对不会说出去的。”</p><p>“随便你。”杰森不再看他，好像根本不在乎他的承诺，只是不吭声地兀自往前走。但迪克觉得更可能是难堪到这个程度，他像条彻底被痛击的流浪狗，已经忘记该怎么和平常一样反抗了。男孩看上去干干巴巴地到处都是棱角，影子在小巷里拉得很长，方才四处撕裂的绝望感还未消散干净，留下两人间紧皱的空气。迪克也不再开口地同他并肩走在一起，他大约高他两英寸有多，垂着视线盯着杰森被扯开的衣领，上面有些青紫还没有消退。</p><p>他现在总算明白过来了，身体开始攒集怒火和怜悯，但他清楚这两样对杰森来说都是避之不及的毒药，会毁了他为之奋力挣扎的一切。迪克只能把所有冒上喉咙的情绪再度压回胃里。这些糟糕的混乱的东西在他肚子里横冲直撞，最后化作一种前所未有的冲动和渴望。</p><p>他迫切想做些什么来保护他，让他远离这个操蛋世界的伤害。</p><p>“你会去吗？”他在自己忍不住说出别的蠢话前朝杰森搭讪，他们已经走过电车站了，但迪克没什么所谓。</p><p>“去什么？”硬邦邦的回应。</p><p>“园游会。”迪克热情地开启新话题：“以你的成绩应该可以拿到很多游戏券。”他记得早在大半个月前各门任课教师就开始借着各种由头分发奖券，条件很宽松，不算很优秀的学生也能拿到，他打赌杰森肯定攒了一摞。他可以带着他一起，这样他就不用一个人了。</p><p>“那个。”杰森步子滞了滞，在昏暗的路灯下蠕动着嘴唇：“我不知道能不能去，那天我有事。”</p><p>“是吗。”迪克尽可能掩饰失望：“没关系。”他安慰说：“总有机会的。”下次，还有下一次的下一次，事情会越来越好。</p><p>杰森不置可否地哼了一声，迪克就权当他同意自己的观点了。就在他们走出足够离谱的距离之后，杰森忽然停下来说：“你该让你的管家来接你了，大少爷。”</p><p>迪克很是吃惊，他不可否认地还有些高兴并且装作没听出杰森话里的讥讽：“你原来一直都知道我的事吗？”</p><p>杰森脸上破天荒地露出一种似笑非笑的表情：“你太惹眼了，格雷森，学校里只怕没几个人不认识你。”</p><p>迪克觉得这句话只说出了一半真相。每次阿福来接他都很低调，他会穿过学校门口的马路到对面的停车场坐车。即便是他的同学大部分也没见过韦恩家的管家。</p><p>杰森有一双很敏锐的眼睛。</p><p>迪克给阿福打了电话，乖乖挨了几句训，但直到黑色林肯在路边停下来时他都没能说服杰森搭车送他回家。阿尔弗雷德摇下车窗对着迪克温和地摇了摇头。</p><p>“别再为难这位年轻的先生了，迪克少爷。”老管家说：“绅士们总有他们自己的秘密。”</p><p>临上车前迪克匆匆从书包里掏出本子写了两行撕下，用力抓住杰森的手腕：“如果你爸爸再来找你，别再给他钱了，那种人只会得寸进尺。”他把纸条塞进他的掌心：“我知道你不愿意求助于别人，但有时能提供机会，让你更好地照顾你妈妈和你自己。”</p><p> </p><p>月底园游会前迪克收到一份临时的摊位申请，申请人是杰森·托德，申请内容上写着曼海蒂。迪克批过前还顺口问了唐娜，被告知是一种印度的染料纹身。他迅速想起那天在小巷子飘在脏兮兮地面上的白纸，和上面繁复漂亮的纹样，就像那个男孩一样令人惊喜。</p><p>园游会头日迪克假公济私地在杰森摊位前晃了好多遍，杰森起初还赶他，发现这人什么时候都固执得离谱后就放弃了，权把人当作空气。他的小摊位特别受女学生欢迎，那种能保持个一周左右的临时纹身满足了女孩子们短暂的叛逆和爱美的幻想。迪克就安静地杵在杰森身后也不打搅，就看他温柔简单地问顾客是否是过敏体质，规规矩矩拿一次性酒精布擦洗纹身部位，然后埋头用一个灌着海娜染料的锥形笔在皮肤上作画。基本一个稍微复杂点的花纹就要耗上十多分钟，但杰森和他阅读时一样地耐心而专注，边角凌厉的眼睛光曜闪闪。迪克盯上一会儿就入迷了，手指不安分地在口袋里来回扭动，想替他把额角和鼻尖凝起的汗珠擦掉。</p><p>“你在哪儿学的这个？”姑且送走了队末的最后一个女孩，杰森摊在椅子上闭目休息，一个冰凉的东西忽然贴上脸把他吓了一跳。迪克正拿着一瓶冰可乐眉开眼笑地看着他出糗，杰森抱怨了两句但也没客气，接过来一气喝了半瓶，看样子确实渴坏了。</p><p>“从一个印裔女人那儿，”他缓缓打了个嗝，才小声回答说：“艾森斯，我现在在她开的纹身店里工作。主要是帮忙，但她教了我很多。”</p><p>迪克掏出两张游戏券放在杰森手边的铁盒里：“我也要纹一个。”</p><p>杰森难以理解地瞪他：“你又在搞什么鬼？”</p><p>迪克笑眯眯地在摊位前坐下来，撩起衣袖把左手伸到学弟面前：“我不挑样式。随你画。”</p><p>对面的男孩轻蹙着眉头，望向他的眼神仿佛在看一本明明认识每个字母却无法解读的书本，就在迪克以为他会被拒绝时，杰森重新拿起了染料笔。</p><p>晚饭时迪克忍不住对着自己上臂的深棕色纹样瞧个不停，还引来了布鲁斯的侧目，他解释了半天这玩意儿不会长期留在身上后他养父才算作罢。迪克早就发现杰森给自己画的纹样和别人的明显不同，更像是某种夸张化艺术化的陌生文字。他拍下来放在手机里，越看越觉得独特别致，但杰森就是死咬着不肯告诉他含义。</p><p>洗澡前迪克特意用保鲜膜包了胳膊，一边欢快地哼歌一边想着明天怎么才能把话从他倔强的学弟嘴里掏出来。</p><p> </p><p>但隔日他就没再见到杰森。迪克在空摊子前站了好久，摸不清心里到底是什么滋味。没多久他撞见两个和杰森同班的高二男生带着一堆远超正常数量的游戏券在各处晃悠，疑心抓来一问，果然是花钱买了别人那份。用钱买卖奖券是被禁止的，但迪克没记录上报，他没收了多出来那部分，自己掏腰包把钱退还给了学生。</p><p>又过了个周末，第二天第三天他还是没在学校看到杰森。手机每次响起来都要激动一下，结果来来去去还是那几个熟悉的号码。迪克安慰自己有些事不能心急，何况对方还是个拿自尊心当生存首要条件的青春期男生，再者没消息也意味着杰森还未遇到不得不抛下脸面来向他求助的困境。杰森的家庭比较特殊，稍微打听下就知道请假于他已不算什么新鲜事。</p><p>海娜纹身维持不了太久，就算迪克再怎么小心爱护，那来自某种自然之物的深棕色也在逐渐剥落消退，慢慢变得浅淡，模糊，碎裂，直到从未出现过般在他皮肤上消失殆尽。就像迪克无法阻止血液流淌，心脏跳动，新陈代谢，无法阻止世界按照它的轨道运行，将一些遗憾弃于昨日。</p><p>杰森在本人没有出现的情况下退学了，迪克知道时已是一周之后。他甚至辗转摸到过他的家，但已然人去屋空，对门那个显然饱受宿醉折磨的邻居女人也不了解这家人到底去了哪儿。</p><p>迪克再也没见过那个瘦巴巴的、喜欢加尔贝的纹身男孩。</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪克到底没忍住给罗伊打了个电话。然后得到了点儿让他吃惊不已的情报。</p><p>“啥？杰森是你学弟？”</p><p>“是啊，”迪克说：“你不知道他是哥谭人吗？”</p><p>“见鬼，我知道啊，但又不是所有二十多岁的哥谭人都是你那学校毕业的。”罗伊那头挺热闹，听上去人在酒吧，声音时断时续的。</p><p>“你怎么还泡吧，你都有科莉了。”同样身为令人不齿的富二代，罗伊·哈珀的生活简直自由得让迪克心怀嫉妒，他都不记得上一次和朋友一起狂欢乱醉是什么时候了，可能是毕业季，谁他妈还记得。毕竟奥利弗·奎恩和布鲁斯·韦恩就是天差地别的两个人。其实迪克心里清楚，如果他真想甩手追求自己的人生布鲁斯不会刻意为难，但理查德·格雷森天生是个自我折磨的个性，生怕找不到点儿事来让他操心负责。</p><p>“乱说什么呢，”罗伊发表控诉时估摸是推门到了外头，嘈杂的环境像被过滤一样隔开了：“科莉周三和周六晚上在塔马兰做驻唱，我还不得盯着点。那帮酒鬼没几个手脚规矩的。”</p><p>那家酒吧迪克也知道，就离纹身店不到半英里的距离，在那片儿很有名但他没进去过，主要是没机会。他觉得罗伊说话时不乏一种无自觉的炫耀。他偶尔也想放开手脚做点疯狂的事，比如那些可以被哥谭小报津津乐道好一阵的狗血情感八卦。比如一些永远洗不掉的纹身，有含义或者没含义的，像朵来自异世的花一样开在体表上。</p><p>可能他沉默得太久了，罗伊又说：“你问他干啥？”</p><p>“他……曾经是我朋友，”这句百分之五十不是真的，至少迪克觉得杰森那头应该不是：“我们十年没见了，我想跟他叙叙旧，也算是个难得的机会。”</p><p>“有意思，真看不出来，”罗伊大概是喝了点，发每个单词都奔着卷舌音去了，酒精也降低了他的判断力：“行吧，你要问什么？”</p><p>“就……”迪克半躺在床上，手指不停地去扭动一块背靠的流苏：“你看，我想去拜访他，总要带点合适的礼物过去，你知道他妻子——或者女友是哪里人？”</p><p>“妻子女友？没有，他就一个人。”</p><p>“呃，什么？”迪克停止折磨那条可怜的装饰带。</p><p>“杰森，”罗伊相当若无其事地开始向他砸炮弹：“他来应聘的时候什么条件都没提，唯一的要求是希望允许带着他的儿子来上班，因为家里没有人带他。我猜他之前肯定问了很多家。”</p><p>迪克难以控制被震惊淹没，远超他想象的。属于杰森那个在某处安然成长并平凡地结婚生子回到故乡的故事忽然被推翻碎成一地，取而代之的是无数难以言说的坎坷版本。他想到他令人绝望的原生家庭，在小巷里看到杰森眼睛的时候他就知道了，这个男孩将不计一切来摆脱糟糕的父亲对他的影响。他是个斗士。</p><p>所以他成功了吗？</p><p>罗伊撇过电话去和别人打招呼，相对安静的环境又被泄进来的电音搅浑了，在电波里留下嘈杂的滋滋声。“再详细的我也太不清楚了，你要是想和他叙旧，就多带点小孩的东西，他肯定欢迎。周日我们休店。”</p><p>迪克在床尾蜷缩脚趾，又有点不安地坐起来：“谢谢，罗伊，帮了我大忙了。”</p><p>“随时随地，哥们，只要少让布鲁斯在奥利面前提到你就行。”</p><p>“你知道我阻止不了他。”</p><p>“混账啊，混账。”罗伊骂着挂了电话。但三分钟后发来了杰森的电话和地址。</p><p>迪克盯着那两行字反反复复看着，过了一会又翻出一张旧照片，从高中到现在换了七八只手机都没删，直到最后睡着。</p><p> </p><p>第二天临近中午，迪克把他那辆85款的保时捷928s停在老城区东街的一栋公寓楼下，才发现一切都乱套了。</p><p>首先他在儿童用品店结账时意识到穿着正装拎着两大袋拉拉裤多少显得有点愚蠢——是的，他在今天之前根本不知道一次性尿布还有分类，于是他花了两个小时在店里听导购热情讲解各种商品的区别，并中途尽可能无视对方充满邀约的眼神。最后他的购物车里堆着拉拉裤，两套乐高Duplo，几件一岁半男孩的衣服，包括一件连体恐龙套装，路过玩偶架时他还顺走了一个超人玩偶——说真的，有哪个孩子不喜欢超人？</p><p>迪克知道他绝对买多了，但是刷卡器发出的滴声在自从他的卡片额度被取消上限后从未如此地动听。</p><p>但现在他熄灭引擎打开老爷车的前盖箱，闻到了路边窗子里飘来的焗土豆的香味。</p><p>哦糟透了，已经接近饭点了，简直没有比这更不恰当的拜访时机，前提是——他甚至根本忘记打个电话给杰森确认他是否合适来访。鉴于他现在负责韦恩科技的外洽事务，布鲁斯知道后有很大概率把他踢去大学回炉重造。</p><p>碰到杰森让他风格尽失。</p><p>迪克叹着气在木框底门前站了五分钟，这栋楼建在哥谭发展骤增的六十年代，红砖墙上被刷到斑驳的涂鸦带着当初古旧的叛逆感，住客不断甚至让消防梯都还没锈死。他最后还是大包小包地往楼道里挤过去。到了三楼他还没来得及确认两侧的金属门牌，就听到一边半敞的门里传来说话声。</p><p>“……我打赌这样下去是不可行的，托德先生。”一个年迈的声音，是迪克熟悉的那种公事公办的刻板语调：“继续让他跟着您去纹身店只会让事情变糟——儿童保护机构的人不会认为那个是个适合孩子的地方。我的建议依然没有变化，你需要一个保姆或者育儿师，至少在你工作期间。”</p><p>“该死！我当然尝试过，三次！”噢，是杰森。十年时间让他的声带磨砺得厚重而成熟，带着成年男子特有的性感和低哑：“但达米安……他的情况太特殊了，他现在无法和陌生人在一起久待。自从上次他被意外烫伤，我更无法放心把他交给别人了。”</p><p>“你真的不考虑把他交还给他的外祖父吗？据我所知，他非常富有，足够给他很好的保护和教育。”</p><p>杰森的声线瞬间被冰霜封冻：“我以为我们早就谈妥这个问题了，迪沃先生。这是我的底线，达米安必须远离那个疯子。”</p><p>“好吧，那考虑我的第二个建议，找个社会信誉度良好并有正常工作的长期伴侣来帮你分担责任。总得来说优势甚至好过请育儿保姆，这能为你构建一个稳定的家庭形象，而法庭和儿童保护机构都很看中这点。”</p><p>“……见鬼，你知道我是同性恋。我不可能去找个——”</p><p>“我猜性别并非是其中的关键问题。同性婚姻法案已经在新泽西普遍推行了。之后两个月你需要应对两至三次机构的抽检，以及最后的法庭判决。奥古先生似乎并不打算放弃抚养权的争夺。”那人顿了顿，似乎在做临别总结：“祝你好运，托德先生。以及，再见，达米安。”</p><p>男孩浅浅的呼噜夹杂在门轴转动的吱咯声中，迪克就这么措手不及地和从屋内走出的两人直直撞了个照面。其中一个鬓角斑白的年长者在哥谭六月的天气里穿着标准的三件套——显然这儿还有一个可以和迪克媲美的职业狂傻瓜。另一个套着件深色的法兰绒衬衫，袖子挽到肘部，露出大片独特的纹身。黑发挑白，敏锐的蓝绿色双眼，脸上闪耀的金属物，格格不入的是他肩上背带式座椅和里面正和自己的手指搏斗的男孩。</p><p>真是棒透了，完美的会面，理查德·格雷森。</p><p>“呃，嗨。”迪克尴尬地举了举手里的硕大的购物袋：“我来看看你。”</p><p>而杰森的表情看上去像是目睹了一场极度不幸且无法挽救的灾难，在震惊中混合着绝望的愤怒，但他没有爆发，只是侧过头和他的律师说。</p><p>“我会再联系你的。”他克制着声音和情绪。</p><p>克利福德·迪沃在经过迪克身边时停下脚步，严肃的面容有片刻的审视：“格雷森先生。”他礼节性地微微一笑：“幸会。”</p><p>迪克当然不认识他，但迪沃显然和大半个哥谭市民一样见过韦恩家少爷的脸。他习惯性地把右手空出来和他交握，并在三句话之内交换了双方的名片，视角余光中他看到杰森转身进了屋……谢天谢地，他的门并没有完全阖上。</p><p> </p><p>迪克推开门时才知道为什么杰森要和律师站在门口说话。这个屋子根本没给来访者太多的选择——不是指脏乱意味的那种，恰恰相反，这间简单两居室的屋子被收拾得明亮且整齐。整个开放式客厅通通透透可以从直接门口望到尽头东南向的大格窗，厨房流理台嵌在左手墙边，炉子上有口浅锅。狭狭的桌前放着一张儿童餐椅，右手约摸是卧室的门紧闭着，几乎站在任何一个角落都能一眼扫到这儿的全貌。这种房型早在二十多年前就不流行了，因为利用率低得惊人，但显然对杰森来说刚刚好——他在地板上铺满了颜色柔和的地垫，你能在差不多每个平方的空间里发现属于孩童的用品或玩具，但大多都被归置得很稳妥，杂物多而不乱。木家具都是老旧的款式，锋利的边缘都被人细细用防撞海绵包得严严实实。</p><p>迪克手足无措地杵在门口，竟是一时哑然，仿佛自己就是个贸贸然闯进他人世界的不速之客。</p><p>“你不进来？”发愣间卧室门被推开了，杰森独身一人走出来轻轻掩上，蹙起眉眉瞪他，那表情竟同十年前在图书馆和小巷时一无二致。</p><p>就像在说，你个鲁莽的傻瓜！格雷森！</p><p>“我——”迪克低头看了看玄关露出来的那一小块地板，再看看杰森，重逢之后一直没能消退恍惚感像潮水一样悄然消退了。他发现有些东西是时间没法改变的，在他眼中高大寡言的年轻男人的身影终于和那个矮小瘦削、喜爱看书的纹身学弟重叠在一起。他把手里的纸袋放内侧鞋柜前，脱下高帮德比鞋，只穿着袜子走进屋内。</p><p>迪克从那一大坨儿童商店的购物袋里扒出一个包装精美的长条纸袋，把它递给正在确认ipad的杰森——他瞟了一眼，屏幕是卧室的监控画面，镜头正对着幼儿床。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“就是瓶白占边，”迪克舔了舔嘴唇，轻快地说：“不值什么钱。”</p><p>杰森看他的眼神迪克就知道他迅速明白了，他果然还记得：“你回去看了？”他语调奇怪地问。</p><p>“是啊，之前的每一本都看了，之后的也追了。”迪克松了口气，带着点憾然：“只可惜没人跟我讨论剧情。”</p><p>占边威士忌是尤·奈斯博书中男主哈利·霍勒最爱的酒。迪克买了那系列书一整套收藏，又曾在布鲁斯的酒窖里徘徊良久。事实上踏进这扇门之前他甚至不清楚杰森是否饮酒。</p><p>“发生了很多事。”杰森干巴巴地说。这根本不是个解释，但背后隐藏的东西分量过于沉重，几个轻飘飘的音节就将屋内的空气坠得发紧。</p><p>迪克指尖发白地压着酒瓶，直到杰森接过那瓶酒塞进厨房的顶柜里，开始用水壶烧水：“喝咖啡吗？但我这儿只有速溶的。”他补充道：“我无论做什么事都最好别花费太久时间。”</p><p>迪克表示理解地点点头转身坐在餐桌边：“我都行，不挑。”</p><p>然后炉子上的水开始咕嘟咕嘟冒泡时两人都没有开口说话，杰森就背对他站着，好像那罐速溶咖啡被套了十把锁，而迪沉默地克盯着桌上的ipad，看达米安睡觉。他从没来得及仔细看过这个男孩，他肉呼呼的脸冲着摄像头，连在梦里都皱着脸，那神情确实不太像一个只有一岁多的幼儿。</p><p>不知为何迪克总觉得达米安的五官有些没来由的熟稔，但却并不肖似杰森。可能更像生母吧，他思索时又想起从门缝里偷听到的那些令人心碎的对话。他一时偷得的情报太过令人震惊和冲击，到眼下依然是一整堆重叠碎裂难以整合的拼图。</p><p>“他多大了？”他尝试着打破安静。</p><p>“十七个月零九天。”杰森端着一杯咖啡也坐下来。把马克杯推给迪克：“是罗伊告诉你的？”</p><p>迪克连忙说：“我问他要的，你别怪他。我脑子卡住了，竟然没想到打个电话给你确认下方不方便。本来不会搞得那么晚，我早上在分辨纸尿裤的种类上浪费了太多时间——”话到这儿他觉得自己说太多了，可怜巴巴地看杰森的脸。现在他没负担了，毕竟杰森看上去比他还大只。</p><p>杰森又露出那种头疼无比的表情，这么多年的习惯下来他眉间已经生出了浅浅的褶痕：“格雷森……”</p><p>“迪克。”他坚定地咬字，好像他的昵称有多动听似的。</p><p>“……迪克。”杰森最后妥协了，低低喊了他的名字却又不知道接下来说什么。大概实在无话可说，也可能有太多话全都挤在嘴边。毕竟他从小就不是擅长言辞的性格。</p><p>到头来还是迪克又摸起了话头，他小口小口嘬饮速溶咖啡，眼里都是小心翼翼的柔和：“他很可爱。”</p><p>“可爱？”杰森嘟哝着摇摇头，像是听到了件十分可笑的事：“不，我不那么认为。达米安是个标准的恶魔崽子，从出生开始就是个疯狂的麻烦制造机。”虽这么说着，但他的语气更贴近某种无奈的自嘲，几乎透着宠溺：“现在一岁多了，他依然极度排斥生人，不肯开口说话，哪怕我知道他脑袋里的鬼主意从未停过。”</p><p>而迪克的思绪却在此期间猛地飞向别处了——就在他偶然发现杰森嘴巴开合时有什么光芒在双唇中闪过的那刻，他就忍不住想去确认那是否是他所想的东西。连杰森停下来都没注意，他或许没意识到自己视线过于聚焦了。</p><p>“你在看这个吗？”迪克吓了一跳，然后眼睁睁看着杰森舔了舔薄薄的嘴唇，伸出舌尖。</p><p>迪克的脸霎时涨得绯红：“抱歉。”他长吸了口气：“我没怎么近距离见过——”</p><p>“我已经习惯了，”杰森收回舌头时那枚舌钉在牙齿上弹出一记轻响，终止了迪克视线的探索。</p><p>空气里荡出的细微的“叮”声就像敲在迪克的心脏上。他几乎没过脑子地脱口问：“还有别的吗？”</p><p>——隐藏在我看不到的一些地方？性感无比的穿孔和银饰？</p><p>杰森眯起眼睛：“这么多年来你还是那副老样子啊，一点没变。”</p><p>“什么——”</p><p>“你很没礼貌，迪克。从很早以前开始就这样了。”杰森意有所指：“打听隐私，窥探秘密，介入他人的私事并且从无歉疚感。”</p><p>“嘿，我又不是故意要偷听的——”迪克下意识恼怒地驳斥，打算为布鲁斯的教育争取最后一丝尊严。</p><p>“所以你确实听到了。”杰森沉下面孔，骨架长开后那副在男孩脸上扎眼的凌厉五官现在只显得他咄咄逼人，这时候那些穿透皮肤的小饰物反而中和了这份锐利。“从哪部分起？”</p><p>迪克心知只有隐瞒对他和杰森毫无益处，更何况既然被听到了，他就没打算撇手：“从他认为你不应该带着——达米安，去纹身店开始。”</p><p>杰森微微倒抽了口气：“那么早？你到底站了多久？”</p><p>“打断你们的对话也同样很无礼。”迪克抱怨着折磨手里的马克杯柄，自暴自弃道：“反正都要被你指责，又他妈有什么区别？”</p><p>大约被这位印象中总是游刃有余的学长耍赖的态度惊到了，杰森隔了好半刻才重新开口：“达米安和我没有血缘。”</p><p>迪克赌气赌到一半，被一颗天降的情报炸弹又震懵了几秒：“噢。”他末了点点头：“这说得通。”讲真，他可没忘记杰森自曝性向的那句。</p><p>杰森若有所思地睨他一眼：“他母亲……塔利亚一直身体不好，生下达米安之后没多久就去世了。她在死前理论上算是我的法律意义的养母。”他偏头思索，似乎在考虑坦承到什么地步：“塔利亚是奥古家的独女。”</p><p>“不是吧。你别告诉我是拉斯的女儿？卖药的那个奥古？”</p><p>拉萨路生物制药正在哥谭不择手段地扩张生意，和韦恩现在都还有几笔合约在洽谈中——虽然迪克始终想不通布鲁斯为何会同意促成双方的合作。他见过拉斯·奥古两回，那阿拉伯血统的老头就像一匹秃鹫，年近七十依然精明、冷酷而刻薄，一手独揽公司运营已超过三十年，迪克甚至怀疑他是不是在偷偷开发什么长生不老药，还拿自己做临床实验。拉斯身上缺乏正常人类该有的人情味，而迪克某种意义上却是个典型的情感生物。</p><p>“如果你和他们家族打过交道，就能理解我为什么不会让达米安待在拉斯身边。”杰森听上去语调淡漠，仿佛只是个旁观者，实际上他自己才是被迫和奥古家族纠缠了多年的人：“显然塔利亚也是那么想的。她留下遗嘱希望我在年满二十五周岁后成为达米安的监护人，并带他来哥谭定居——但她父亲无疑不太赞同这个做法。”</p><p>“所以你就——”迪克缓缓咽了口唾沫，几乎不敢想象其中不为人道的坎坷。</p><p>“我带着他离开了，没错，这就是我身在此处的原因。那份遗嘱确实具有法律效应，但是相对有限。我和达米安的兄弟身份是目前最大的保障之一。”</p><p>迪克此刻整个人被诧异、慨然混杂着困惑包裹，不过并未彻底影响他的思考通路：“那孩子的父亲呢？”他指出其中最重要的空白部分。</p><p>他看到杰森的额角鼓动着，由于紧咬牙关。“除了塔利亚，没人知道那该死的混账男人是谁。她在一次热带小岛的度假回来的三周后开始呕吐。”迪克毫不怀疑如果达米安的生父某日出现，杰森绝对会用拳头热情招呼那个拔diao无情的蠢蛋：“她绝口不提，为此拉斯大发雷霆，直到他意识到塔利亚将会为他生一个奥古家血脉的继承者——”</p><p>桌面上ipad的监控警报尖锐地打断了杰森正在汹涌溢出的怒意，年轻男人立刻止住话题，起身大步朝卧室走去。迪克留在桌边垂头看手里半杯正在冷却的奶咖，属于孩童爆发式的哭嚎穿过客厅回荡在耳边，他动了动木然的手指，在哭声逐渐转弱时终于咽下方才的一切，轻手轻脚地挪到卧室门口朝里探看。</p><p>杰森正半跪在儿童床前低声说着什么，他在平视一个一岁多的男孩并试图与他沟通，表情无比地温柔而耐心。令人惊奇的这大约是有效的，达米安·奥古紧紧扒着床栏断断续续地抽噎，一张小脸皱成一团，但不再尖叫了。</p><p>卧室里只有一盏小小的橙黄色夜灯亮着，在墙上投射出模糊晃动的人影，迪克遮住了来自屋外的光线，房内两人同时朝他望来。</p><p>达米安见到生人，戒备地往床角缩了缩，那对罕见的翠色双眼上方的眉间蹙起一道褶子——那忿忿的小模样简直和杰森惯有的神态如出一辙。</p><p>那瞬间迪克心里骤然滑过一股难以言喻的情绪波动，他想可能连杰森自己都没意识到达米安和他竟能如此相似，这是长久间悉心相处下潜移默化的影响和扭结。即使杰森在三分钟前刚刚告诉他，他和达米安之间并无血缘。但迪克坚定地理解血缘在此时此地才是最不足道的东西……就像他和布鲁斯一样。</p><p>这世界上没什么能够将这对兄弟分开。</p><p>“你需要帮助。”迪克在前所未有的冲动下脱口而出。你需要帮助，来确保你们不会失去彼此。</p><p>而杰森没有他想象的那么抗拒——同时也没有表现出期待，只是十分平静地与他对视：“你说得对，我确实需要，所以你又打算伸手了吗？格雷森？”</p><p>不该是这样的——</p><p>“我是说，”迪克蓦地想到迪沃客观犀利的陈述和杰森眼下无解的困境，他磕绊了一下：“任何需要——”等说出口他才发现自己的话语和心情是何其苍白无力：“如果我能做到的……”</p><p>杰森弯腰把达米安抱起来，同他错身走进客厅，而那男孩略有戒备和好奇的目光始终粘在迪克身上，以至于差不多忘记了哭泣。</p><p>“你知道我为什么要把这些事告诉你吗？因为我很想分享？和一个十年不见的人？天啊，迪克，这尽是些难以启齿的破事。”</p><p>迪克磨咬下唇，鼻翼急促地翕动着。</p><p>“因为我了解你，你嗅到味儿了，并且在得到你想要的东西前从不会放弃。你就是个被宠坏的富家少爷，迪克。向来热衷于通过拯救和帮助别人来自我满足。”杰森一边熟练地抽出张无酒精湿巾细细擦拭达米安泪痕巴巴的脸，一边若无其事地轻哼：“而恰好你的个人能力和家庭条件多数情况能促使你达成目的。但世界不是一直都那么运作的，总会有你束手无策的情况，你还没发现吗？”</p><p>杰森冲他笑了笑，可笑意丝毫没有达到眼底——这就是份逐客令了：“不管当年还是现在，都没有区别。格雷森，我就是你无能为力的那部分。你帮不了我，你得接受这个。”他顿了顿，撇开目光：“不过姑且允许我为你的热心道个谢。”</p><p>事实上迪克都不记得自己怎么回到车上的，待他回过神来时十指正死死绞握着方向盘，身后的汽车鸣笛声连响一片。他唯一感到庆幸的是杰森没让他再把那两大袋纸尿裤、玩具和儿童服装带走。</p><p>他连小票都随手扔了，要退货的话会搞得很麻烦。</p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p><p> </p><p>此时哥谭某处，韦恩总裁莫名打了一串喷嚏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>summary：杰森·托德，在本人不知情的情况下被求婚了。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03.</p><p> </p><p>虽然塔利亚留下了一笔不菲的信托基金，并且十年来杰森自己也多多少少攒了点存款，但他尽可能不去动用大份额的储蓄，他需要工作，稳定的收入和生活以及为达米安的未来几十年做细水长流的考量。在财力上和拉斯比拼毫无意义——除非达米安和迪克一样有个亿万富翁级别的父亲。</p><p> </p><p>不过即使真的有又能怎样？他早就放弃找寻达米安的生父了，除了塔利亚的缄口不言外，杰森也并不指望这么一个不负责任的男人会对此产生什么帮助，看在老天的份上，达米安已经十七个月了。说真的，他还不如去对格雷森抱点期待呢，毕竟达米安迅速迷上了他带来的乐高，此时正在沙发边举着风靡全球的塑料积木闷头玩得不亦乐乎。杰森坐在餐桌前对着电脑设计纹身图案，吃过点苦头后他尽量让醒着的达米安和自己待在同一空间，以及每三分钟都停下来看一眼以确保男孩没有把脚底谋杀者塞进嘴里。</p><p> </p><p>或许由于家庭便残缺不全的关系，达米安的性格十分自闭，在不到半岁时塔利亚病逝后变得尤其明显。这孩子天生对外界充满高度戒心，杰森亲眼见过不止一次拉斯试图抱起外孙时达米安在那双枯槁的手掌下嘶声大哭。他们能找到最优秀的儿童行为专家，可每个人都束手无策——达米安各方面的发育指标都很健康，甚至早早就开始自我觉醒。虽达不到病症程度，但男孩始终蜷缩在缓慢构建的小小世界里，塔利亚去世后，杰森成为他唯一愿意亲近的对象。</p><p> </p><p>没人比杰森更清楚双亲的缺席对达米安造成多大影响——他或许能尽其所能地弥补其中的一部分，但长此以往终究不是办法。他自己有个相当糟糕残破的家庭并为此挣扎半生，实在不愿再看着这个孩子重蹈覆辙了。</p><p> </p><p>带达米安离开奥古家后，杰森也尝试着接受社区的育儿师和外请的保姆来照顾，显然每一任都饱受达米安的折磨——当意识到哭闹解决不了问题后，任性小屁孩开始以包括拒绝进食和乱扔玩具在内的各种手段表达他对这一现状的不满，直到有一次他撞翻了一锅用来温奶的热水。</p><p> </p><p>达米安养伤期间杰森不得不辞掉之前的工作，所幸在不久后认识了慷慨解决他眼下一小半麻烦的罗伊·哈珀，他已算是尽可能地感到感激了——当然，和迪克·格雷森的重逢绝对不算在其内。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>平心而论，杰森并不像所表现的那么厌恶迪克所流露的热情善良，这可是项相当艰难的工程。即使这份善意总带着迪克自身很难察觉的优越和从容——他从无需为此冒险，以游刃有余地处理一切为前提，确保他和被助者都皆大欢喜。这是多年来刻在他骨髓上的东西，天生强大的共情能力以及后天不乏被爱的优渥环境。</p><p> </p><p>于此杰森早在十年前就深有体会，事实上，他同样在十年前就对此毫无招架之力。被迫一次又一次地向完美光鲜的学长袒露伤痛、混乱和自卑的秘密，在那对蔚蓝色双眼的注视下倍觉羞耻又不自主地感到安全。他在他面前流血舔伤，像条被救助的流浪狗一样呜咽转圈，仿佛这样就能满足理查德·格雷森对他孜孜不倦的仁慈施与。</p><p> </p><p>其实他本该觉得愤怒的，因为相比于自己，迪克简直就是世道不公最佳的模板范本。拥有一个身为哥谭首富的养父，身上却没有半点纨绔子弟的糟心习性，从外表成绩能力到待人接物都挑不出半点瑕疵。他对你露出微笑时你只会感到真诚，降低戒备，最后屈服，杰森猜这就是迪克想达到的目的，哪怕并非刻意为之，想必他也极少尝到被人拒绝的滋味。</p><p> </p><p>造物主造人怎会如此偏心？</p><p> </p><p>园游会当日开幕前杰森挤在会议礼堂的角落里，看着站在高台上作为学生代表侃侃而谈的格雷森，眼角嘴唇，指尖发梢在聚光灯下被勾勒得好似天生发光。他忍不住去想象校医室里挥舞着冰袋的傻笑，整洁的白衬衫胸口的点点血迹，想象那人站在校旁小巷里一步不退地冲着他醉酒的无赖父亲，想象他们之间隔着看不到的万重高山和无边深壑，想象未来某日偶然在街上重逢，理所当然对方早已对自己没有任何印象，他们之间仅剩的只有目无斜视的错肩而过。</p><p> </p><p>十年之后，就如同他所想的一样，理查德·格雷森在一条明亮精致的坦途上按部就班地走着——被某所历史悠久的常青藤录取，选择一个有助于运营企业的金砖专业，加入顶尖的兄弟会，毕业后接管部分家族生意，和名媛或嫩模们上床恋爱分手，过着富豪之子的壁垒人生。</p><p> </p><p>唯一的区别和意外，他仅仅只用一眼就剥开了杰森·托德被愤怒、迷茫和自我怀疑的疤痕层叠覆盖的外壳，清晰地喊出他的名字，并再一次莽莽撞撞地试图闯进他的困境之中。</p><p> </p><p>可这次实在不同以往。</p><p> </p><p>杰森在离开奥古之前为这个荒唐的家族做了很多事，其中难免有部分不太见得了光，考虑到这就是他们一贯的行事风格并不足为奇。而拉斯对哥谭又早有野心——这座富庶、古老而又独立的港城引诱他太久了，在他的蓝图中，以哥谭为跳板将他各种各样的生意辐射向整个新泽西是必不可少的步骤。</p><p> </p><p>格雷森却是哥谭首富韦恩家的独子。出于各种目的和缘由，在杰森脱身前奥古就已经开始和布鲁斯谈合作，如果被拉斯得知迪克掺和在他们家族令人作呕的破事里，连杰森都难以预料那不择手段的老头会为此搞出些什么毫无底线的动静。</p><p> </p><p>理查德·格雷森可以不计成本地帮助别人，他自身却绝不能搅进麻烦之中，杰森就是深谙对方那份无辜动人而不可破坏的傲慢，甚至……认为它值得被维护，作为迪克自身魅力的一部分。即使那人有那么偶尔几个瞬间看上去是如此真心实意——当某天傍晚他轻轻捏住他的手腕，在皮肤上用海娜纹下这份随时间注定将褪色消弭的因果命道，在闲散的日照余晖下，迪克漂亮面容上的神情几乎是诚恳而欣喜的，就好像杰森画下的那两个陌生文字纹样足能哄诱他跨过界限。</p><p> </p><p>哪怕只短短如梦般的一刹那，也足以断断续续地点亮一个男孩十年蹉跎的光阴，不至让他彻底堕入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>杰森把剃须刀洗干净放回架子上，慢慢抚过被须后水绷紧的皮肤。他对着镜子里那张棱角分明的男性面孔瞪了几秒，张开嘴轻轻把手指探进口中，很快两个银饰从他掌心滑进洗手池边缘的置物槽里，发出微小而清脆的叮当声。他按照习惯顺序把眉毛、鼻翼和耳朵上剩下的也摘了，最后扫进一个小铁盒，和剃须刀跟牙刷搁在一块儿。</p><p> </p><p>被迫成为临时监护人之后杰森才意识到他似乎对自己的外表改造得有些稍稍过头——虽然以貌取人在任何时候都带有歧视意味——他带达米安上街、打疫苗或逛幼儿用品店时被人侧目已是家常便饭。但人类总他妈是该死的视觉动物，显然他也不能免俗。不过与其去费力扭转他人下意识的第一印象，还不如一开始就别搞得太糟，这就是杰森正在挣扎着做最后一丝的努力的原因——他穿上遮盖最严实的长袖衣裤，后颈和手背露在外头的皮肤用遮瑕膏厚厚地抹了半天，依然能看到些隐隐约约的纹样。他现在只能祈祷来的工作人员是个深度近视的老太，一米之外目不视物的那种。</p><p> </p><p>今天是他在哥谭安顿下来后儿童保护组织的第一次上门家访。社会工作者的意见评分直接关系到最后法庭上法官及陪审团的判断，杰森十分不想搞砸。他在前一晚和克利福德·迪沃通了电话，对方依旧对目前现状不太抱有乐观态度。</p><p> </p><p>“我只能尽我这部分的努力，托德先生。再优秀的律师也是需要当事人配合工作的。”那老头还是那振振有词的口气：“考虑一下我说过的话，你需要在最后报告上得到至少A以上的评分。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森真的考虑了一秒，可迪克的脸一浮现就被他否决了。搞什么，他还不如去网上租一个女友。</p><p> </p><p>达米安在门外发出一串不太像人类语言的大声咕哝，杰森认为是某种中世纪的女巫咒语之类。他最近经常这样，独自一人又不入睡时有一半时间在自言自语——当然也很可能在和某些成年人看不到的东西交流，鉴于奥古家至今流传着一些令人费解的迷信习俗，这小东西绝对有相关潜质。杰森从浴室探头出去看了一眼，发现达米安正一脸嫌弃地折磨迪克带来的超人玩偶。</p><p> </p><p>“放过那个可怜的玩具，达米安。你快把他的胳膊扯下来了。”杰森正在思索是不是该下次买个蝙蝠侠之类的。超人的气质好像确实不太合拍，怎么看都更适合迪克。</p><p> </p><p>投入战斗时间比预期早了半个小时，杰森猜测这大概也是某种社会工作的策略。他在向进门的来访者介绍屋子时一边抽出一张绵纸巾轻手擦干净达米安嘴角的口水，并且顺手拯救了全面溃败的超人。</p><p> </p><p>“这儿的房子是租的吗，托德先生？”这位姓墨菲的中年女性确实带着眼镜，头顶盘着像圣诞树一样的高发髻——但显然她的眼镜度数还达不到杰森的期望值，已经瞥着他的脖子好几眼了，每走过一个房间就在手写板的表格上飞快记录点什么。</p><p> </p><p>“鉴于我刚刚在哥谭落脚没有太久，是的。这是我眼下能尽快入住的最好的房子。”杰森心平气和地解释：“我明白公寓不是最理想的选择，如果有更合适的地方，我肯定会考虑。”</p><p> </p><p>她不置可否地在卧室转了一圈，细细检查儿童床和挂在墙上的涂鸦板，甚至连踢到的积木都要拿起来看一眼。杰森没花几秒就意识到她在判断这些东西的使用程度。达米安几乎玩所有玩具都带着气势雄浑的决断感，那些小方块上布满了来自一个小小暴君的砸痕和牙印。</p><p> </p><p>墨菲女士在镜片后眯起眼睛时闪着客观且见多识广的精明干练。</p><p> </p><p>“我注意到达米安·奥古——他有四份就医记录？”翻到表格下一页，她的尾音不易察觉地扬起了。</p><p> </p><p>“一场小小的意外，女士。你知道小孩在刚刚学会走路后还不能合理规划他探索世界的路线。他撞到了端着热水的育儿保姆，并把她吓了一跳。那块烫伤不太严重，没有诱发感染并已经痊愈了。”杰森感到太阳穴在不受控制地跳动，尽力让语气听上去足够诚恳——他这辈子从没这么挖空心思地向他人证明自己不是个混蛋，考虑到他过去糟糕的人生，这并不容易：“这也正是我现在没有再请人看护他的原因，母亲去世后他多少对生人有些排斥——包括他自己的外祖父。显而易见，拉斯甚至没有得到他自己女儿的信任。”</p><p> </p><p>墨菲没有对于这份指控发表评论，达米安在她检查他时的抗拒大哭确实是事实，但他也能够在杰森的安抚中迅速恢复平静：“档案上写着你目前在——一家纹身店工作？”</p><p> </p><p>“是的，我是一名纹身师。”他谨慎地回答，审视着对方脸上每一条细纹的变化。</p><p> </p><p>“全职？”</p><p> </p><p>“周一、周二和周日休息……呃，没错，全职。”</p><p> </p><p>“并且你现在没有在雇用任何人来照顾达米安？”</p><p> </p><p>啊，果然还是来了，无法回避的死亡问题。杰森在内心无声而绝望地叹了口气，对方神情中那一丝刻薄的质疑根本难以忽视。</p><p> </p><p>“女士，情况是这样的——”他组织了一下先前准备好的措辞，但刚起了个话头就被疯狂响起的门铃打断了。“抱歉，稍等。”杰森打了个手势，满腹疑惑地拉开门，然后看到迪克·他妈的·格雷森站在玄关，还保持着按铃的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>“嗨。”迪克今天没穿正装，身上套着一件设计师款的斜领汗衫和修身牛仔裤，一边弯腰脱鞋一边双眼灼灼发亮地凝望他。</p><p> </p><p>“哦天哪，亲爱的我来晚了吗？”他明快灿烂地微笑着：“看我这糟糕的记性，今天又忘记带钥匙了。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森觉得自己大概还在梦里：“你他妈在这儿做什么？”他恼怒地用口型问道。</p><p> </p><p>“这位是？”在他试图搞清状况前墨菲已经来到门旁，正看着他们两人，杰森不得不闭上嘴。</p><p> </p><p>迪克笑容半分不减，起身坦率而礼貌地伸出手：“您就是今天来进行家访的工作人员吧？欢迎，我是理查德·格雷森，”他清了清嗓子，流利地自我介绍：“我是杰森的恋人——啊，鉴于我们已经在上个月秘密订婚了，所以准确说来应该是他的未婚夫。”</p><p> </p><p>订婚？搞什么鬼！？杰森站在社工身后震惊地瞪着迪克，但对方根本连眼皮都没抬一下。他有预感像以前一样，这事的掌控权该死的被易主了。</p><p> </p><p>“格雷森先生？冒昧问一下，您是……那位——是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“没错，布鲁斯·韦恩是我的父亲，我目前在韦恩科技的营销部门工作，”好像提起自己金光灿灿的身份从不会有任何心理障碍，迪克热忱地递出自己做工精致的名片：“以防您需要联系我。”</p><p> </p><p>墨菲用胳膊夹着书写板双手接过，今天头一次露出了不够专业并相当惊疑不定的神色，看来这个场面在她丰富的工作履历上也足算得上难忘了：“噢，老天。”她半是自语地脱口而出：“我都不知道您是——您是——”</p><p> </p><p>“拥有一位同性恋人？并且已经订婚？”迪克好心地帮她接话，亲昵而自然地伸手拉过杰森——装作没发现在手掌下的身体有多僵硬——并在他的嘴角飞快地印上一吻：“其实杰森也是为了保护我才没有直接告知，为此我替他向您道歉。我和他之前异地相恋多年，最近总算能离得近一些了。当然，这整件事目前还是非公开状态，你知道我的身份有些小小的特殊，所以——”他露出些许为难心碎的表情——简直以假乱真。</p><p> </p><p>“天，当然！这点您尽管放心，我只负责走访家庭和进行评分，只要不影响孩子的健康成长，不会暴露被访者任何个人隐私。”墨菲扶了扶眼镜，激动地表态：“事实上我们一直以来都非常感激韦恩先生和您在儿童福利事业上的慷慨。”</p><p> </p><p>“这是哥谭公民应尽地义务。”迪克讨巧轻快地眨眨眼，杰森被他搂得从头到尾一动没动，现在低头睨着他对外人神态百转，要不是他对这男人足够了解，杰森都险些快被他塑造的假象迷惑住了。</p><p> </p><p>“很抱歉打断，所以你们刚刚聊到哪儿了？”迪克完全把自己当主人似的把墨菲领回客厅，杰森迅速意识到接下来五分钟他可能依然插不上任何话。他干脆放弃了，视线梭巡在迪克在他营造的熟悉氛围中自信微扬的嘴角上。</p><p> </p><p>“我正在询问托德先生在纹身店上班期间如何照顾孩子。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，没错。杰森在‘红’的上班时间是周三到周六，”迪克从容地摆动手指：“出于一些原因我的安排比他更自由，他工作期间一般会把达米安给我带，当然我也有抽不开身的时候——但你知道我家中有一位经验无比丰富的可靠管家，他带大了布鲁斯和我。”</p><p> </p><p>墨菲女士的思路已经彻底被牵着走了：“……有所耳闻。”</p><p> </p><p>“相信我，杰森是我所见过最负责人的父亲人选之一，”迪克深情而甜蜜地挽着杰森的胳膊：“你知道我们无法拥有自己亲生子嗣，对于这个特殊的家庭来说，达米安就是我们共同的孩子，我会尽我所能和他一起将他抚养长大。”</p><p> </p><p>家庭一词所构建出的美好愿景显而易见地触动了这位社会工作者。半小时后杰森把她送走时居然心里冒出那么一丁点儿同病相怜的怜悯，毕竟他至少不是这场理查德牌闹剧的唯一悲惨受害者了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我记得你上次开的是一辆老爷保时捷。”杰森抱着达米安站在楼底，看着楼边那辆锃光瓦亮的雷克萨斯SUV满嘴生涩：“未婚夫哈。”</p><p> </p><p>迪克居然一脸“你在说什么呢”的表情：“那辆车肯定放不下儿童安全座椅啊，我怎么带达米安出门？一眼就被看穿了好吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你就一点听不出别人的讽刺？还是说你真对此完全免疫？”情绪的爆发期已经被生生熬过去了，杰森这时候毫无和对方再次起争执的心力，何况达米安已经在他怀里昏昏欲睡：“我之前说的话你他妈哪一句听不懂？”</p><p> </p><p>“每一句都听懂了，亲爱的。”迪克半分没有上次离开时的失措和低落，在杰森往回走时还扶了达米安一把防止他困着栽过去：“我给迪沃打了电话，他告诉我今天是你的家访日。我提前了十分钟到，但看上去还是差点没赶得及。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森感觉十年前被迪克追着满校园跑的熟悉头痛又回来了，正欢呼雀跃地攻击他的三叉神经：“饶了我吧，你这是什么恶趣味？是少爷生活太闲了吗？除了跨进我的生活搅和一番你真的没有什么别的事值得付出时间和精力了？”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是我觉得值得的事，无论你希不希求。”迪克这时候反倒拉下脸来了，进门时鞋子也没摆好，随脚踹在鞋柜边转过身冲着杰森，悄声说：“我们要聊聊，杰森。去把孩子放好了来谈。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森直接被他那副气势高拔的样子唬得一愣：“反倒是我理亏了？”</p><p> </p><p>迪克又立马软了软眼神，就这么安静又直勾勾地望着他。</p><p> </p><p>杰森无可奈何地叹息。妈的，他都快忘了，这位学长从小就最擅长软硬兼施地把所有人耍得团团转。</p><p> </p><p>他把折腾一早的达米安哄安稳后回到客厅，迪克不知从哪个柜子翻出之前的速溶咖啡，正哼着歌自发自觉地用水壶烧水。那个场面是如此和谐自然，杰森站在餐桌边难以挪动，恍惚间竟觉得迪克·格雷森仿佛天生就该待在那儿。</p><p> </p><p>——在一间不太昂贵却很舒适的小公寓里，在某个杰森不用上班的清晨早起一些，刚刚在淋浴下洗过澡，正为他们两人和达米安做一份再普通不过的早餐。</p><p> </p><p>“要糖吗？”迪克头也不回的打断他莫名的念头。</p><p> </p><p>“……不。”杰森摇摇头拉开椅子坐下来，把他的电脑和数位板推向一旁。他有些心烦意乱地垫着脚，直到迪克把一个马克杯摆到面前。</p><p> </p><p>“表演欲满足了吗，格雷森？如果能告知我接下来你打算怎么处理今天的烂摊子我将会感激不尽。”</p><p> </p><p>“事实上你现在根本无法断定这是个烂摊子，杰森，”迪克慢条斯理地开始品尝他的咖啡，好像这是一杯顶级蓝山而非超市的大罐速溶：“至少在我成功阻止你告诉儿童保护组织你正带着达米安上班之前不行。”</p><p> </p><p>这是实话，今天他能在家访评分表上得到足够出色的分数有一大半仰赖于迪克以假乱真的表演和尽心尽力的话术。杰森痛苦地蹙着眉，但这不是他想要的展开。欠格雷森人情是要付出无穷无尽的代价的，而他从来都支付不起。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道这鬼把戏隐瞒不了太久的吧？他们随时都可能会突击回访。”杰森把人推出泥潭前还不忘抱怨一通捞些回本：“大少爷，我面临的麻烦和指控只会更多。”</p><p> </p><p>“没事的，我当然没想就这么算了，”迪克的口吻听上去跟谈论明天下雨我们要带把伞一样稀松平常：“你需要达米安，我们就确保他留在你身边。直到抚养权判决正式下来前我都会配合你的。如果有必要，之后往后延期也不是不行。”他好像压根没注意到杰森满脸的难以置信，掰着指头说：“除了汽车，我已经把钻石区的房子改造成适合小孩生活的格局，但还是需要你去看一下缺点什么必需品，我再去补全。”</p><p> </p><p>这时候杰森才算彻底收起戏谑和抱怨，让真正的震惊流露出来：“……你绝逼在逗我，格雷森。”</p><p> </p><p>“我说过了，我一开始就是认真的。”迪克慢慢嘬饮那份加了很多伴侣和方糖的深色液体，面上一派平静：“这回是你亲自告诉了我前因后果，你就得接受，杰森。我很熟悉拉斯，他不可能是一个抚养孩子的人选。你当然可以拒绝我的介入——但我建议在你仔细为达米安考虑过之后。”</p><p> </p><p>“别他妈开玩笑了！你觉得你是谁？”杰森猛然起身，咖啡在杯底怼向桌面时晃了晃飞溅出来：“该死的是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子！虚假的性取向随时可能被曝，和一个单身父亲纠缠不清惹上一身骚？还是在韦恩和奥古有生意往来的期间。我以为你早就吃够狗仔和舆论的苦了——何况我没多余的耐心和精力用来应付你那头的突发状况！”</p><p> </p><p>迪克从下往上用湛蓝的眼睛挑看他，简直像块宝石一样难以摧毁：“先不论你对我性取向的判断是否准确。但我认为布鲁斯每年用高薪养活韦恩的公关部门是有一定原因的——姑且告知一下，我向来为我自己的决定负全责。”</p><p> </p><p>杰森瞪着面前的人张了张口，一股怨愤撞上石壁生生消散，愣是没能说出半个字。</p><p> </p><p>“顺便，”迪克下唇抵着杯沿淡淡微笑：“我忽然发现你带不带钉子都挺好看的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>